


The cutest

by 2jaekisses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: Youngjae and Jaebum are all alone in the dorm.__I'm soft so there's only fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request. send me some if you want on tumblr: 2jaekisses.
> 
> I really don't know how to come up with titles okay.

It’s been a few weeks since they’ve gotten a day off and all the members wanted to make it count. Jinyoung and Yugyeom were quick to head home to spend time with their families, Mark, Jackson and BamBam made plans with their friends. That left Jaebum and Youngjae. And if they planned it that way, well then they’ll thank chance and luck. 

It was still early in the morning, so they cleaned their rooms while they played music and every now and then Jaebum would go over to Youngjae and steal a few kisses, every time making Youngjae giggle like a school girl, yet he would hold on to Jaebum for dear life.

They made breakfast, and Youngjae attempted to feed Jaebum like actors do in romantic movies, but each time Jaebum would laugh and the moment would be gone. Youngjae would sigh and sarcastically curse that God didn’t give him a more romantic boyfriend, making Jaebum scrunch his face and look sarcastically offended. 

They loved moments like this, when they’re alone, free to be themselves and to tease each other however much they liked. They liked when it was just the two of them, kissing and touching each other without having to worry about anyone else seeing their relationship. 

What they had was new, they pinned over each other for a long time, and they flirted for a long time, longer than they liked to admit. But they finally, finally made a move and started the most beautiful relationship they ever knew. It was fun, and flirty and sexy. Jaebum trusted Youngjae and Youngjae returned the trust. They wished nothing but the best for each other, they relied on each other, they looked out for each other. This worked, they had something beautiful. They were blinded by the other’s presence. 

No one else knew about them, but their members teased them about their flirting a lot. Jinyoung was the one that did it the most, but then again Jinyoung teased everyone. Mark, whether he knew or not, has never said anything. Everything was neutral to him. 

They cleaned up their breakfast and were sitting on the couch, Youngjae was running his hand over Jaebum’s arm when he said “this is the most beautiful arm I’ve ever seen!” and Jaebum laughed so loudly that Youngjae flinched. “No but look at it, it’s toned but not very…muscle-y,” Youngjae himself fought a laugh. “Look, it’s smooth and it’s got the cutest little hairs too!”

“Thanks…,” is that even a compliment? “I guess.” Youngjae just pressed his lips together, like he knew he was being a little shit and making no sense. “What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?” 

“Just sit next to you and kiss you the whole time,” and Youngjae started to, starting with kissing Jaebum’s shoulder. “Let’s go to my room,” Jaebum hated to turn Youngjae down, especially if they were going to be doing his favorite…activities. But he was exhausted, they’ve had back to back practices and they’ve been cleaning and running around being silly the whole morning. He just wanted to rest. “Let’s go watch a movie, the others might come home in a few hours.” Youngjae really knew him the best.   
When they were snuggled in, Youngjae’s arms around Jaebum and Jaebum’s head resting against Youngjae’s chest, they started the movie. They picked something light hearted and fun to watch. Youngjae would kiss Jaebum’s hair every now and then, making Jaebum sigh happily. 

This is their time, a time when no one would see this soft side of Jaebum. A side where he just wanted to be held against his Youngjae and be kissed. No one would ever believe that this Jaebum is the same as Got7’s leader Jaebum. And Youngjae loved it, this side is only for Youngjae to see. Jaebum trusted him to let that side out to only him.

A little while later Youngjae noticed Jaebum wasn’t moving very much, he wasn’t moving his thumb against Youngjae’s like he usually does when they have their hands interlocked. He peaked at him and found his eyes shut and his breathing soft. His heart tugged and he wanted to kiss his sweet sleepy face. He looked so at peace, so comfortable and Youngjae loved that he is the one that makes Jaebum seem like this. 

So Youngjae yawned and easily fell asleep as well.

**

Youngjae felt a weight on him, and when he adjusted his eyes he saw Jaebum still asleep on his chest, their hands still interlocked. He couldn’t help the smile that escaped. This is one of his favorite times, when they wake up and they’re still holding on to each other. 

He brushed his lips against Jaebum’s hair, and Jaebum twitched. He yawned and looked up to see Youngjae, bright and smiling. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed Youngjae’s a few times before moving up a little and showering Youngjae with small kisses all over his face, neck, ears. 

Youngjae laughed loudly and Jaebum loved it. He loved everything about Youngjae’s voice, when they were alone, when he laughs, when he sings, the way he drags his name sometimes, the way he pronounces something he’s unsure of. He loved everything about Youngjae. And he felt hungry. He wanted all of him, right now.

So he got on top of him and steadied his legs on either side of Youngjae and watched Youngjae’s face turn from happy to curious to hungry and lustful. 

“Oh we’re gonna do that now?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh yea we ar-“ Jaebum didn’t finish his words, Youngjae just pulled him down against his lips. 

Jaebum couldn’t help the happy laughter that escaped him.


End file.
